Selfish
by iHopelesss
Summary: Sasuke gets a visit from a certain someone in the middle of the night. (ONESHOT. Nothing graphic, just implied. first story)


Miku: This is my first story ever! I hope its as epic as I thought it was when I first wrote it... two years ago...

**Thoughts ***Action* "Spoken"

(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)

Selfish

**What is the point of saving me if you are later going to push me to the brink of destruction? Can't you just leave me here instead of giving me false hope? I have nothing so just leave me here and let me die…**

Sasuke awoke to a loud, resonating sound coming from his apartment's door. It was about one in the morning… Sounded like someone really wanted to see him; that or the door had done something to piss off the person on the other side.

**Can't you see I'm tired already?**

Being way too tired to move, Sasuke didn't feel like getting the door. Not only that, he was also afraid of what was on the other side of the door; maybe if he ignored it, IT would go away.

***sigh* How I wish it were that easy. I guess I really am selfish**.

Since the pounding wouldn't stop, and Sasuke didn't want to give the neighbors any reason to hate him, he decided it would be best if he got the door. As soon as the sleepy raven unlocked the door, it was thrown open by the person on the other side. HE stood in the doorway, his eyes burning in fury.

**I grew up believing that I was a selfish person, that I was not worthy of life. Now I see that you are just as selfish as me.**

HE approached Sasuke and hugged him tightly. When HE whispered into the raven's ear, all Sasuke could understand was along the lines of "Fucking idiot ...worried …didn't answer …could have been dead …..I love you … I'm going to kill you…."

**All this time I was just another one of your tools. I was by your side when you needed but then was thrown away when I was done fulfilling your egotistical needs.**

What has the point of this been? Being torn down and brought back. Why can't you let me die? Am I still not good enough; don't I deserve to die?

**I've done everything for you, even the 'selfish' acts I've committed where for you. I've always thought of you. Even when you took everything from me I smiled and said I was fine**.

HE held on to the raven so tightly that the raven felt as if he couldn't breathe. Sasuke sighed deeply and began to explain to the best of his ability; "I'm sorry aniki; I was tired and then I didn't wahh…." Sasuke immediately froze when he felt his brother's mouth nipping and sucking his neck.

**I should have known that was the reason you had chosen to pop in unannounced in the middle of the night**.

"Itachi… It's_ really_ late… a-and I've go-ot ssschool tomorrow..." Sasuke nervously stated. The elder stopped abusing the younger's flesh and looked into his eyes. Sasuke cursed under his breath, he could tell was going to pay having been selfish… The older Uchiha's eyes told him he was not happy with the response and excuses given to him.

As he let himself be dragged to his bedroom, he felt tear sting to back of his eyes but was afraid of what might happen if he cried.

**When I cry, you call me 'useless' and 'a burden'. Yeah, that's me.**

Once satisfied, Itachi dresses himself and as he is walking out the door, he turns to face the young raven sobbing on his bed. Sasuke doesn't remember when exactly he started to cry; it's not like it matters any more "You're beautiful..," Itachi comments. At that, the younger raven stops and turns to face Itachi with hope in his eyes. "Hn… you're still as foolish as ever little brother" with that and a sadistic smile he leaves his little brother all alone again.

**Every time you break me I come back weaker than before; at this point I'm really starting to ponder whether or not it's all worth the trouble. I guess I really am selfish.**

**Not once have I heard an apology or even a small thank you. that's all I really wanted from you. I guess I really am selfish.**

**Now that I've been broken by you once again I ask for one thing: Please let it be the last. Don't fix me anymore. Please, ****_please,_**** just finish me off right now.**

In the morning, the young Uchiha, once again, hears knocking. When he gets up to open it, his older brother is there once again. "Get dressed; we are going out to go get breakfast otouto." Sasuke gets ready and they head out, not even bothering to give each other a second guess.

**I will do anything you like. I'll scream' I won't scream. I'll beg for more, I'll beg for mercy. I'll fight back, or stay still. If you wish I'll scream as if I could still feel pain, as if I still had something to live for. Please, just let me go already.**

**I guess I really am selfish, aren't I?**

(^-^)(^-^)(^-^)


End file.
